Lookie, Lookie, here comes Cookie
by Tapestry of Chaos
Summary: A conversation between Sasuke and Naruto that turns rather interesting... Now with 50% more Gaara! Sasunaru. Not really a story, really more of a drabble written between three people like a script...


Written by the masterful minds of Tapestry of Chaos, which consists of:

Laii-chan: wrote/played Kid/Sasuke! Wheet Woo!

QuoththeRaven: wrote/played Kid/Gaara! (of the funk...hellz yeah).

Chou-chan: wrote/played Naruto/Iruka-sensei/Sakura

Laii-chan say: Well, i really don't know what we were on when we wrote this but you can never go wrong with gay anime porn!! FUJOSHI!!!!

QuoththeRaven say: Well...can't say I know, either. Must've been excessive caffeine and that Friday night buzz. Heh. Anywho, I came into this project a bit late, but nonetheless, we all know that Sasuke and Gaara are meant to be. . (regardless of what the others say. ).

Chou-chan say: Um.. Yeah... 'sweatdrop' . I- I guess I'm just a shameless pervert... WOOT SASUNARU PWNS ALL IT IS 1337!!!!!!11111 (and Kakairu)

Lookie Lookie Here Comes Cookie

Sasuke: Naru, come in the bathroom for a second!

Naruto: 00 You terrify me... NO.

Sasuke: Aw! Why not, Naru-chaaaaan? I think there's something wrong with the shower! Help me fix it!

Naruto: O my God! You are sick!

Sasuke: Come on Naru! Be obedient for once!! Pwease!

Naruto: (He backs away).

Sasuke: Come back! 88 Look you made me cry! Just this once Naru! Showering is lonely!

Naruto: I'd rather go unbathed.

Sasuke: Why?! We haven't done it in a while! Come on! It will be fun!!

Naruto: You pervert!

Sasuke: WHAT?! YES! (He grabs Naruto and strips him, then throws him in the shower. He follows after). HA! Okay time for Oreos!!

Naruto: (He uses substitution jutsu). Ha Ha! Have fun with that log! (He runs off to room and locks door).

Sasuke: You Bastard! (He gets out of shower and puts on towel). NARUTOOOOOO! I will schooch you whether you like it or not! And you better like it after I'm done with you! You won't be able to sit for a month!!!

Naruto: ( He puts on a new set of clothes and dashes out window).

Sasuke: ( He walks out of bathroom and notices Naruto's clothes are gone). Naru-chan, take those clothes off right now! I can't schooch you if you have your clothes on!

Naruto: (He runs to ninja academy and hides in tree).

Sasuke: (He jumps out window and activates Sharingan). NARU!! I WILL FIND YOU!! (He takes off at frickin' awesome ninja speed to the academy).

Naruto: (He yells from hiding spot in tree). How the hell does that towel stay on?!

Sasuke: (He looks up in tree and smiles).There you are, Naru-Naru! What did you say?

Naruto: How the hell did you run all the way here in a towel?!

Sasuke; Are you asking me how the towel stayed on?

Naruto: YES!

Sasuke: (He smirks). Well, it's quite simple. All I have to do is gather chakra to my ass and...well, the towel stays on!! Hehe... but I could take it off if you would like?

Naruto: Y-you're in front of a bunch of children, you sicko!

Sauke: (He turns around and notices a group of children staring at him with scared eyes).Y-you dobe! Why didn't you warn me!! Now these poor children are going to have nightmares about my perfect ass!!

Naruto: Well, then put some clothes on your magnificent ass of yours! You're scaring the children!

Sasuke: (He blinks). Huh? What? Did you just call my ass "magnificent"?

Naruto: D-Did I say that out loud?!

Sasuke: (Nods).

Naruto: N-No! I mean y-your but-ugly ass! Get your but-ugly ass back to the house and put some clothes on!

Sasuke: Only if you come with me!

Naruto: W-What if I don't want to?!

Sasuke: Then...then...I'll cry!

Naruto: Fine then! See if I care!

Sasuke: (He sniffles.Tears begin to pour down his cheeks).

Naruto: Wait! What! Don't cry! (Jumps from tree and gives Sasuke a hug).

Sasuke: (He smirks, then strips Naruto of all clothes). Let's do it right now! the grass should be cushion enough!

Kid 1: Wheet Woo!

Kid 2: What the hell was that?!

Kid 1: Well, I can't whistle, so I just said the sound.

Kid 3: (Gets sudden nose bleed).

Iruka: (He walks outside). Wh-What? OH MY GOD!!! (covers nose to stop nose bleed.) GET INSIDE!! EVERYONE HURRY INSIDE!! SHEILD YOUR INNOCENT MINDS!!!

Gaara: (He walks in/ raises eyebrow). Sasu-chan, you started without me?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Sasuke! You bastard! You were cheating on me?!

Sasuke: Well...yes and no...It was a mistake, Naruto!! Lee and Gaara invited me over...and um...we had a few beers...and, well...one thing led to another... But I promise, Naru-Naru, I would never cheat on you on purpose!

Naruto: On purpose, hmmm?

Gaara: Don't waste your time on a fox just because it has nine tails!

Naruto: What?! Did you get your own sand up your ass?!

Gaara: (He smirks). It passes the time.

Naruto: (He appears to be disturbed, then steals Sasuke's towel and covers himself).

Gaara: (He looks critically at Naruto). I see you haven't grown. (He looks at Sasuke with a smile)...You, on the other hand...

Sasuke: Believe me, you guys are nothing compared to me!

Gaara: (He messes with his pants purposefully). Do you really want to make a comparison...?

Sakura: (She walks by). Hey Sasuke-kun! (She stops mid-step). Oh...hello, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: (Jumps into tree). Go away, you obsessed bitch!!

Sakura: (Blushes). Well, Sasuke-kun, people don't walk around naked unless they're making invitations.

Naruto and Gaara: (They get into defensive stance). HE'S MINE, BITCH! (The two glare at one another).

Naruto: Back off!!

Gaara: You back off!!

Sasuke: I'm not any of yours! Naru, you're mine! Gaara, go home and forget about it! And Sakura...go fuck yourself!!

Gaara: (His jaw drops). I never go back on my word. That's my way of the ninja!

Naruto: Hey, that's my line! get your own damn motto!

Gaara: (He sighs). Whining again like the little sissy boy you are!

Sakura: That's it! I don't have a reason to live anymore!! (She runs away crying).

Sasuke: Finally, that bitch is gone! (He jumps down from tree). Let's go home, Naru-chan! We have some unfinished business to attend to.

Gaara: Damn premadonnas!!! (He looks at gourd.) Guess it's just you and me again...Or..Heeeey Kakashi! (He walks away chuckling to himself).

Naruto: URGH! I just want to go home and sleep! And no, not that kind; and you owe me a new pair of clothes!

Sasuke: What need do you have for clothing? With me around, you won't need them.

THE END


End file.
